


Make Up Your Own Stories [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Make Up Your Own Stories" by resistate."Jyn Erso goes home."
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Baze Malbus, Jyn Erso & Bodhi Rook, Jyn Erso & Chirrut Îmwe, Jyn Erso & K-2SO
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Make Up Your Own Stories [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resistate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make Up Your Own Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391168) by [resistate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistate/pseuds/resistate). 



Length: 26:28  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/make%20up%20your%20own%20stories.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/make%20up%20your%20own%20stories%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I might have fallen ass over teakettle into Jyn/Cassian and Rogue One fandom 4 years late. It's fine. Everything's fine. I'm enjoying this pairing and the fic a normal amount and I'm DEFINITELY not having breakdowns on the regular about how beautiful and tragic they are--DON'T LOOK AT ME. 
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Thanks to resistate for having blanket permission! <3


End file.
